Marital Rock Paper Sissors
by Silence of the Abyss
Summary: This story is about mako and ito’s adventuresstruggles in the first few days of their marriage. The story is largely based on the Behind the Scenes section of Emura’s manga where they play glorified rockpaperscissors. This story has both an edited and une
1. Chapter 1

Marital Rock Paper Sissors

* * *

This story is about mako and ito's adventures/struggles in the first few days of their marriage. The story is largely based on the Behind the Scenes section of Emura's manga where they play glorified rock-paper-scissors. This story has both an edited and unedited version. The edited version was changed into Teen format, and the unedited is rated Mature. The edited version is under the pename jaguarjess and the mature version is under Silence of the Abyss. Where sisters and this is my first fanfic and our first one together (not that you care).

* * *

"How about staying here for the night?" Mako asked

"What?" she replied shocked at his boldness.  
"If you don't want to, it's okay" wondering if he had picked the right time to ask her. "I'll do whatever you want Ito-san. What do you think?" He looked up at her face red from embarrassment. He loved the way she turned red at the slightest suggestive remark.

"Umm….I wouldn't mind it" she whispered as if she was hidding her inappropriate feelings and thoughts from the only other being in the apartment, the dog. Mako kissed her lightly on the face

"So do you want to play a game?" He asked. He laughed as he saw her almost fall over at the thoughts and possibilities as to what the game could be. He pat her lightly on her head.

"You pervert that's not the kind of game I was thinking of"  
"I'm not a pervert!" she tried to justify her thoughts as she hit him in the arm for making such a ludicrous suggestion.  
He kissed her on the cheek for being the adorably innocent Ito that he loved so much.  
"let's play rock-paper-scissors"  
"How do you play" Ito asked.

_Intermission- Emura's rules for playing Rock, Paper, Scissors (which can be found in the back of vol. 14 in the Behind the Scenes Story)_

_Write down the penalties on cards Note: never show your partner what you write Do rock-paper-scissors with passion. Note must be truly heated The cards on which you wrote your penalties will be used together with the ones your partner wrote, so be sure to consider the possibilities beforehand.  
Fanfiction author's note: I think you can see where this is going!  
End Intermission_

After mako explained the rules, Ito, always up to the challenge quickly wrote her cards in a hurry excited to play the game. Mako took his time thinking his through and smiled as he tried to stop Ito's numerous attempts to look over his shoulder to see the cards.  
"Are you ready?" Mako asked "Yeah," Ito replied excitedly.  
"Set your cards on the table. Do you still remember the rules"  
"Yes, lets play, Mako"  
Backs turned to each other, they were both thinking of what move to make. Ito thought to herself should I go with rock or paper? I better win this, who knows what mako wrote on those card.  
"Are you ready" he asked "Yeah"  
"Okay"  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors" They said in unison They turned around Mako revealing paper, and Ito pulling out scissors. Ito wins!

"It's time for you to pick your fate Mako" she screamed victoriously.  
Mako picked up a card from the table, looked at it, and looked up at Ito in distaste.  
"Are you kidding me!" "let me see the card" He showed her the card and she snickered under her breath.  
Ten minutes later Mako comes out of the bathroom ready to pay his debt.  
"I thought I would never have to wear this outfit again"  
"Only one more day, you can't go back on your bet"  
Mako was once again in a dress against his will.  
"The funny part is you're going to have to sleep in that"  
"What"  
"A deals a deal"  
Mako wondered if he ever should have shown her the game in the first place.  
"Can we play that game again, Mako"  
"Sure, but this time you're going to lose"  
"I don't think so"  
"We'll see! Are you ready"  
"To win, yes"  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors," They said again as they whipped around to face each other. Ito pulled out the scissors again in an attempt to trick Mako, but her scissors were crushed by his rock" With a cry of defeat she drew a card from the table.  
"I can't believe you put this card in there"  
"All is fair and love in war"  
"I'm not doing this, Mako"  
"Remember a deal is a deal." Mako said with a grin across his lips.  
Five minutes later (it took her a long time to get up the courage to come out of the bathroom) Ito walked out of the bathroom with only an apron on. Mako gazed upon her afraid to blink and lose her image forever. Her body was even more beautiful than he had imaged.  
"What are you staring at"  
"Your beautiful body, of course"  
"Am I going to have to sleep with this on"  
"Well, you could always just sleep without the apron!" He said suggestively as a smile crawled across his face.  
"very funny, I think I'll keep it on"  
"Well now that you mention it, it is getting pretty late. Lets go to bed"

"Okay." she replied. All the energy that had been built up was now gone. Neither of them the type to go back on a bet, they turned out the lights around the apartment and crawled into the large bed uncomfortably. He could tell that Ito was nervous, her body as stiff as a stick. He moved up against her body and slowly draped his arm across her waist to touch the bare skin of her lower back. He felt her tighten in a nervous response. He gently placed his lips close to her ear and whispered,

"Today has been a long day lets just go to sleep"  
He felt her relax under his touch. He lowered his lips to hers and she kissed him grateful for him being so understanding. Halfway through the kiss they were interrupted by an intruder. The dog had jumped onto their bed and found a place in between the oddly dressed couple.


	2. chapter 2

Note this chaper does have a lemon so beware. And **Please Review**. The Co Auther of this story ,Jess, Needs it. My sister It's her first one so even though I helped her write it she needs advise. so be kind or at least helpful.

* * *

Opps forgot the disclamer last time well here it is now i don't own either characters or plot of this manga. I've got nothing. thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna go cry in my secrete comfort zone. I hope ur happy. lol

* * *

"ha! I win again now you must pick from the loser pile." Said mako after playing the rock sissors game the second night after their marrage.

Ito nervously hoping to get one of her cards. She had seen the cards mako had written before, and they were all but innocent. Not that I Am opposed to being with him that way I just don't know if i'm ready. what if i'm no good at those kinds of things. Ito thought to herself as she reached into the pile of punishment cards. As fate had it she pulled out one of mako most intimate cards. Ito clamped the card to her chest trying to hide it from mako.

"What that's no fair you have to show me the card Ito." said mako while chasing her around the room.

Ito scampered around the room while Mako chased her. This alone made Mako hard as a rock in his lower regions but when Ito tripped ,face down, from nothing in paticular onto their huge bed makoto could hardly keep himself from taking her right there. Instead he looked deeply into her eyes as she turned around and gently kisses her lips. Slowly he traveled down her lips to her chin and continued down sucking lightly on the nape of her neck. Ito groaned with pleasure letting her guard down, not realizing Mako's intent.

"Aha! i got it." Mako said as he grabbed the card and Ito's cheeks grew red.  
Mako stared at the card for a while. Then without so much as a word he picked up Ito and took her to the bath tub "It says we must bathe together right?"

"yes?" Ito said, her cheeks now completely red because she could tell he was excited by this development.

"ok, get into the bathtub I'll be right back." Mako said

She slowly removed her clothing and got into the tub covering her visible parts with her arms. What is he going to do? What if he doesn't like my body? Will he still love me even if i'm not pretty enough for him? she thought while waiting for him and turning on the hot water.

After five minutes rummaging though the his top dresser drawers he found what he was looking for. It was a red and black pair of swim trunks. Quickly undressing he threw the shorts on and went back into the bathroom she cringed as she heard the door shut. slowly he hopped in front of her so she could see his idea.

"Oh Mako, I love you so much." Said Ito, hugging him without realizing what her current clothing situation was.

She pulled away and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she finally pulled away from the kiss she realized the clothing issues that makoto's loving gesture had made her forget. Eager to make her forget again Mako kissed her.

"Mako, I don't think I'm ready for this. I've never done this sort of thing." said Ito, not sure as to how he would react

"Ok, then turn around so i can wash your back." said makoto trying not to show his disappointment or his very hard member

The bathtub experience was quite awkward after that. Ito was quite brooding over what she should say and makoto was thinking of all the things he wanted to do with his wife but couldn't. After they were done, mako went to the bedroom changed his clothes waiting for her in their large two person bed.

What should I do though Ito while putting her clothes on. how can I face my insecurities. How can I make him happy. Ito had an idea. She turned off the lights and took off the clothes she had just put on. She got into bed with Mako and crawled up against him.

"Mako." she wispered in his ear "I'm ready now. for you i will do anything." She kissed the back off his neck.  
"No Ito I want to wait till you are ready. I would never do anything to hurt you." He said feeling guilty for the way he had acted earlier and was now facing his wife.

"I love You Mako thats all i need." she said right before kissing him on the lips.

the kiss deepened and continued until they both broke the kiss gasping. makoto now harder than ever couldn't keep from kissing her again. Mako started to take off his shorts when ito wispered into his ear "Mako can I take them off."

"sure." he said surprised that she had taken the initiative but also extremely turned on by this all

She unbuttoned his pants slowly pulling them and his underwear off. For a moment she just laid there in aw of how big it was.

he laughed, bringing her eyes to meet his and kissing her head then slowly bring them back to kiss her lips.

"I love you." he said

He then kissed her on the nape of her neck slowly tracing them down to her chest where he caressed her nipples with his mouth. She moaned with pleasure. Then he traced kisses all the way down to her most private part. Then retracting himself from her he whispered in her ear, "this might hurt a little are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She responded by whispering I love you in his ear.

he positioned himself at her entrance a little scared himself for he was a virgin as well and didn't know how badly it would hurt her. He thrusted forward, stopping to make sure she was ok. he waited until she said she could bear the pain then slowly thrusted, determined not to hurt her. After a while of this slow thrusting she felt like she was going to explode with pleasure.

"please Go faster." she moaned in unison with his thrust

"oh Mako I love you." This time, her moan sent them both over the edge. He lay next to her and held her tightly to him as they both fell asleep together.

The next morning ito woke up to the smell of bacon.

"That smells so good." Ito Said while getting dressed and walking into the kitchen only to find a completely naked mako making breakfast

Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Mako what are you doing?" asked ito while peeking through the hand covering her face.

"making breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?" Said mako knowing very well what she meant

"you know what i meant, Mako. why are u doing it in the nude?"Asked ito in a harsh voice Mako moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body and said "cause i want to stay with you forever, like this."

She Kissed him on the forhead witch made Mako want to take her back to their bed room in fact he lifted her up and was about to take her there when her protests caused him to stop.

"Mako you pervert, we need to go to work, go get dressed and I'll finish Breakfast.

Later that night they found themselves playing rock paper scissors yet again. Ok Ready they

turned their Backs to each other, Ito thought to herself I am definitely going rock this time. I'm gonna win for sure.  
"Are you ready" he asked "Yeah"  
"Okay"  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors" They said in unison They turned around Mako revealing scissors, and Ito pulling out rock.

"I win!" Ito yelled with glee

"Take your Punishment like a man, Mako!" Ito said while Mako pulled a card

"This is all you could think of? well ok." Said Mako as he lifted Ito and carried her up the stairs and went through the opening to the roof. They spent until sunset practicing enusiation on the roof.

When they finally came down it was late they and both threw off everything but their undergarments and got into bed. Not sure of what to do Mako slowly cuddled up to Ito's backside.

"It's ok Mako I'm not afaid anymore." She said while turning into him and kissing him on the lips.

"lets just go to sleep tonight, I'm tired, but can we stay like this." Said mako gazing into his one true lover's eyes.

"I would stay like this forever for you mako." Said Ito while yawing and falling to sleep

Mako kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

The End until Marital Rock paper scissors 2

Behind the scenes

The next morning

"Hey, Ito was it just me or were there 7 cards in the pile?" said Mako as Ito slowly creeps away


End file.
